


Dear Evan Hansen

by Theatremania



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatremania/pseuds/Theatremania
Summary: Evan writes a letter to himself in the computer lab after Connor pushes him.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Dear Evan Hansen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. How's everyone been?

Dear Evan Hansen,

I really don’t think today is going to be a good day or a good year. I don't think anything is going to ever be good. I dont think I'm ever going to ever feel good or normal.

I'm continuously crashing but I have full control over the brakes. I crash even though I know it's gonna end the same way each time. I try to focus on common errors I tend to make everyday the moment I walk into school. Never seems to work. My therapist says I need to conquer the anxiety and confront it face to face. But at this point my anxiety is a person. It has its own room and own space, it leaves its boundaries whenever it feels like it. I'm too tired to stop it.

I wish I mattered... I wish I wasn't alone, I wish I was part of something... God knows that's too late for me. I’ll never be a part of something. I want this year to be different. To be good, I want to make friends that truly care about me. That seems impossible.

Last summer I was so sad and lonely.

God I should’ve climbed higher…

Sincerely, your best and most dearest friend,

Me.


End file.
